As the frequency performance of integrated circuits continues to increase, the rate of certain failure mechanisms increases in proportion to operating frequency, thereby reducing the time over which an integrated circuit can be expected to reliably perform. Such degradations in reliability caused by technology features needed to improve performance are difficult to compensate for with current integrated circuit design techniques. Therefore, a structure and method for mitigating the probability of early failures due to increased operating frequency is needed.